The Only Exception
by orisitjustfantasy
Summary: A Pam/Brian love story. I beg you...please give it a try before you write it off. It's just a what-if, we all know The Office ends with a side of Jam :)


**First of all, I'd like to thank you for giving this story a chance. And okay, I realize I'm going to catch a lot of heat for this. It's from Brian's point of view. I'm starting from season one when they first start filming at Dunder Mifflin. There is Brian of course and the cameraman who I'm portraying as Olivia. Like I said, I totally ship Jam just like the rest of you. With that being said, I think this story will be a nice way to mix it up a little bit. I mean let's be honest, we all know Jim and Pam are going to end up together in the finale anyway. Right? :)**

**Disclaimer #1: Again, I am a Jam shipper. I promise. It's just a story… or a "what-if" I guess you could call it.**

**Disclaimer #2: I own no rights to the office, but I do own a Dwight bobble head on my desk at work.**

**PS—Please, please, please R&R. Let me know what you think. Try not to yell because I know the majority of people won't be happy, but your constructive criticism is graciously appreciated.**

* * *

"Brian, we'd like to allow your company to do the documentary. Now just as a warning, the regional manager at the Scranton branch is a character. Actually most of the employees at that branch are characters. You'll be focusing a lot on the sales department, Michael Scott who's the regional manager I mentioned, and accounting. Oh, you'll also focus in on the secretary Pam Beesley." David told us. This had been in the works for months and the board finally agreed to it. We had been preparing this project for months and we felt more than prepared.

The production company had already myself and my co-worker Olivia Aldrin to the project. We're going to be on location every day from 8-5 while the rest of the company is going to help with editing.

"If you guys are ready, the project can start tomorrow and we have in the contract that it is ongoing until all material is finished. Anything else you would like us to add?" David asked Ted and I, Ted being the owner of the Production company I work for.

"I've looked over the contract David and everything looks great. We really appreciate you letting us in on your company and what the paper industry has to offer." Ted eagerly acknowledged him and reached his hand out to him. This project had been in the works for what seemed like ever and I can't wait to get to Scranton. And that is something I never thought I'd think.

We left Dunder Mifflin Head Quarters in New York City and headed towards the subway back to Brooklyn. As prepared as we are there's still a long list of things to do to get ready for our first day tomorrow.

"You think you and Olivia are ready for this? My friend Karen from Stamford works for the company and has told me story and story of about what goes on at that branch. Who knows what you'll see." Ted laughed, but it seemed more like a warning. We hoped to be on location filming for a year at the most, and figured that in that time period we could get everything we need to for the documentary.

"Man, I'm just anxious to see what really goes on in there. It's unbelievable if you ask me that these people could collectively be as crazy I've heard. Not to mention I've heard about some Dwight character more times than I can recall." I laughed. In all honesty I really am most excited to meet Dwight. I have a friend who works for the company but I havne't told my company that, they didn't want anyone who know any of the employees. I didn't think it was a big deal.

"Good. Well, get busy. Call me from Scranton tomorrow after your first day and give me the run down. I texted Olivia when we left and she's getting ready too so I'm sure she'll get in touch with you soon." Ted told me once we were back at the office. All I had left to do was finish packing up our equipment and gather my things from my depressing cubicle if you will.

The best part of this project is that it's my first salaried project, if only it was in the city rather than middle of nowhere Pennsylvania. People keep telling me Scranton is an acquired taste, so far I doubt I believe them.

A couple hours later I met up with Olivia at her apartment and loaded everything she was taking into my truck. Good thing we're sharing an apartment, we could each save half our stipend for other expenses.

"Jeez, do you have enough stuff with you Olivia? I thought you got a storage unit for everything you weren't taking?" I mocked when I saw all of her belongings piled up in my rearview mirror. Honestly, I was a little worried about sharing an apartment with her, especially since I only brought two suitcases and that was it

"Hey! Be nice Bri… I just wanted to be prepared. Who knows when the next time we'll make it back to the city will be." She laughed. She did have a point, but a part of me knew there was another reason.

"Is this about my friend Jim I was telling you about? You know we can't let management know I know him, right?" I teased her and gave her a nudge just to embarrass her a little further. It worked too because her face was redder than a ginger after an hour on the beach.

"Oh yeah I know, and I mean you did say he was hot." She giggled. I had to intervene…

"Not hot! Good looking! Damn! But at least you're dressing to impress…" I played, chuckling at her eagerness. Honestly, as stressed out as I am knowing I'll be living with her, I'm a little comforted knowing I'll have another friend there.

She cut me off. "There it is. Scranton welcomes you. Here we go." We held our breaths after that as we drove past the sign and our exhale signaled the beginning of the rest of our careers.

* * *

The next day we opened the office and were ready for the beginning of the business day. The staff was instructed to act as if we weren't there unless we're interviewing them privately. The concept was new but unique.

The day started off just as we hoped it would. Everyone was on time until we looked at our seating charter they gave us that mapped out who everyone was by their desks. Basically it was just a way for us to get to know everyone since we weren't to interact with them at all.

I set up the microphone and checked off everyone on the list. Pam, Jim, Dwight, Phyllis, Stanley, Creed, Meredith, Kevin, Oscar, Angela and the two we saw walk into the annex. Who was missing?

"Good morning good morning good morning everyone! Sorry I'm late. Well, maybe I'm not late, everyone else is just not early. Anyway, Marcia kept me up with all the crazy and wild sex I've been having" This man came running into the office with his shirt completely unbuttoned and he was carrying balloons. Olivia and I looked at each other and decided we knew exactly who it was.

Michael Scott.

I saw Jim peer up at me, knowing he wasn't supposed to but I'm pretty sure he was gauging our reaction. He looked into the camera and gave it this face that I can't even describe. The only thing I can say about it is when I saw it I instantly believed all the stories he told me about Michael Scott since he started working here.

He came back out of his office buttoning his shirt up and announced "Conference room, five minutes! No, five seconds!" and walked into the office next to his. The office uttered a collective groan and stood up to saunter in and we followed.

Michael wrote "ABC" on the white board. "Ok everyone! Wake up, look alive! Stanley, what does ABC mean?" He probed, ignoring the eye rolling we couldn't help but notice.

"Always be closing." An older, tired looking black man mumbled from the back of the room. He hadn't looked up since the meeting started.

"No. Yes. No. ABC – A Big Catch… that's what you salesmen need to get today. We need to land Scranton City Hall's account. Does anyone have any questions?"

Jim raised his hand, "Yeah. Why couldn't you have just used Always Be Closing?" he asked in the cocky and sarcastic way I remembered him from college. I was right when I told Olivia last night that this dude could be working anywhere he wanted right now and yet he was still in Scranton, Pennsylvania.

"Jim, JIM, do as I say, not as I do." He dismissed, and asked if there were any more questions. I tried not to laugh, that in no way answered his question and on top of it, it didn't even make sense. Jim was laughing too, and so were Olivia and the red head sitting next to Jim. Pam. Pam Beesley is her name. I had a hard time not focusing on her, she was gorgeous. Not in a hot damn kind of way, but in the girl next door kind of way.

I didn't catch what they were saying but Jim and Pam carried on their comments the rest of the meeting, which somehow lingered on for an hour and a half.

The rest of the day flew by, but it was bizarre none the less. Michael periodically stuck his head out his office door to interrupt the work his staff was doing. When he wasn't doing that we'd catch him watching Death Becomes Her, an old Meryl Streep movie that he couldn't get enough of.

Another thing I noticed was how many times Jim got up to talk to Pam throughout the day. He hadn't mentioned her to me before I started, at least as I could recall, but he clearly had a thing for her and that was if they weren't already dating. He'd walk up to the receptionist, lean on her desk and talk for a good ten minutes before going back to his desk.

Jim didn't know it but he was one of the most important people in this documentary. After thinking it over for so long we decided to focus mainly on a couple people from the office, though everyone was going to be included. Michael Scott, Dwight Schrute, Jim Halpert and Pam Beesley.

The first day was done, we got the shots of everyone filing out of the office the second the clock struck five. Except for Michael Scott still in his office and one middle aged blonde man who actually came up to me. I'd noted him in the meeting but he looked sad and was in no way acknowledged by anyone else around him.

"I don't mean to break the rules, but corporate faxed this over and needs you two to sign it. It's just a liability waver." He said hushly and we signed. "No problem. I'm Brian, this is Olvia. I'm sorry, I think Michael forgot to put you on this chart. What's your name?" I asked him quizzically.

"Toby Fl-." He tried to tell me but Michael hollered out of his office. "Don't worry, it's not important. He doesn't work here. I wish he would get fired. Or run over by a car."

Olivia and I just stared at each other in complete and utter shock.

* * *

**Thank you SO much for reading~The next chapter will be up soon! R&R :)**


End file.
